


Do you remember?

by Rose_Kard



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, I need to stop writing stories late at night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kard/pseuds/Rose_Kard
Summary: It had been five long years since the pizzeria had been abandoned. The animatronics and the five souls left alone and untouched. But what if there was a way for all ten of them to be free?





	Do you remember?

A brown bear sat at the edge of a stage, a microphone in his hand. An animatronic, yes, but soft enough for children to hug. His eyes were shut tightly, and a small, sad smile graced his face. He remembered the animatronic’s memories from before he had been killed. They were allowed to free roam, talk to the kids. The kids would sit on their laps and they would tell them all sorts of stories. Back when Foxy and Pirates Cove hadn’t been ‘out of order’ as they called it. Back before the bite. Before, well, before he had been killed.  
The bear opened his eyes as he heard the sounds of gears walking towards him. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw yellow, purple, and red sitting down beside him. “Hey guys.” He said, just loud enough to be heard by the three surrounding him. The faded yellow chicken spoke up first. “Hi Freddy. Hello Gabriel.” For just a moment, freddy’s eyes grew white as a little white creature with black eyes flew out of him. “Good evening Miss. Chica, Susie. Same to the rest of you.” The other three animatronics took a deep breath before doing the same.  
Quickly, three other white beings joined the first. The first held a microphone, the second had long hair, a ribbon holding it back. The third had bunny ears, and the fourth had an eyepatch. The four beings, most likely souls, sat next to each of their animatronics silently. “So, Chica. Anything interesting in the kitchen?” The purple bunny asked. “Nothing new Bonnie. I mean, they abandoned this place, what, five years ago.” “Aye mate” The Fox spoke up “I ain't seen any of ‘em landlubbers in years.” His voice was distant. Sad.  
“I know Foxy, but we will get out of here someday. It may be a while but I’m sure we can figure it out.” A growl was heard “Oh come on Freddy, it's been five years! Were gonna get outta here? When? Another five years?” Chica backed up just a little. “Bonnie? Please relax, yelling won't help.” tears brimmed in the rabbits eyes “Then what will, chica? We killed guards. Nothing has worked. We can’t just walk outside and be all like ‘Hey everyone! Don’t worry about the fact that were living animatronics, and we have the souls of children whose corpses were stuffed into our exoskeletons. No big deal!’”  
Freddy snapped his head to look at the rabbit “Bonnie, you are a genius! We need to find Goldie and Cassidy!” “Freddy, mate, what is that gonna do? The lads have been missin for a while” Foxy questioned. “When was the last time you went into storage? The two are hiding away in there. Lets go!”  
The limp Golden bear looked at the little white girl with a top hat and bow tie. “Cassidy, do you think that they will come back for us once they find a way out? I mean, they never really visit us.” She sighed “I mean, Freddy and Gabriel came by and visited about a year or so ago. You’re right, it's probably bad that I have to think that far back.” “Yes I do believe it is.” Just as the two finished talking the door opened. Four animatronics and four spirits stood at the door.  
“Goldie, brother, I figured it out!” The white pupils darted from the girl to the bear “You figured it out? This means that I’m going to have to go something absolutely insane.” Freddy shook his head. “Not necessarily. I need you to get us hair samples of ten different people. Five adults, and five children. We can all leave and start a new life as a big happy family!” Goldie sighed as he used his magic to lift himself into a standing position. “It may take me a few trips but I can get it for you. Cassie would you come with me? I don’t want to be left stranded if my magic gives out.” The soul nodded and followed the bear through the walls of the building to the outside world.  
“What? How in the Atlantic ocean can he leave the building? Aye, I mean. The lad and lass can leave but we be trapped here!” Freddy shook his head “Goldie is using his magic again. I’m glad to see him use it again.”

*Timeskip because I have no clue what to write*

Over the next few days Goldie and Cassidy had collected the hair samples. The animatronics began working to create body out of the dna. Using Goldie’s magic they were able to make the bodies unique to them. Eventually the bodies had been created. Foxy was the first to go. He took a moment to balance himself before he stood up, with the help of bonnie and chica of course. He had messy red hair, an anchor T-shirt a black jacket and ripped jeans. They then sent Fritz, the child who was with foxy into his body. The boy looked like Foxy’s son. Without a second thought he pulled Foxy into a hug. Initially it startled the fox, before he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. “It works. I feel the heat coming from him. It works!”  
The group became excited as they slowly went through everyone. Freddy and Goldie wore matching suits, the colors being gold and brown respectively. Chica had a yellow shirt with chicks printed on and Bonnie a Purple shirt with a red guitar print. The Children looked like miniature versions of their respective animatronics. Bonnie walked over to the old counter and slowly opened the old cash register. Inside was a one hundred dollar bill. Chica walked into the security office and found three twenties.  
They decided that the small amount of money would be able to feed the ten of them as long as they were careful. The next morning the group left through the back door. After a few hours of walking they reached the next nearest town. Goldie used his magic to get all of them identification and birth certificates. After that the animatronics got jobs and the children began going to school.  
The group of them began living a normal life, as any people should do. Eventually the group started to get themselves into romantic relationships. Bonnie and Chica fell in love and later married. Foxy and Freddy the same. Goldie was perfectly content staying single. The group still lived in the same house together, not worrying about the marriages.  
One day all ten of them went to the park. It had been five years since they had left the pizzaria. “Do you remember when we were still animatronics?” Foxy laughed at the comment “Do I remember mate? Of course I do. Aye ye were all mopey an’ all but we made it. Goldie laughed “How could I forget. I mean, Being a limp piece of fabric is sorta hard to forget. At least now we aren’t.”  
“Ya know guys?” Chica spoke up “I think that after all of that we can face any challenges that come our way.” Bonnie nodded as the children came running up to them. It was getting late anyways. So they packed up and drove back home, home is where the heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story that I wrote way later at night than I should have.  
> -Rose


End file.
